Programmable logic circuits are integrated circuits (ICs) that are user configurable and capable of implementing digital logic operations. There are several types of programmable logic ICs, including Complex Programmable Logic Devices (CPLDs) and Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs), for example. CPLDs include function blocks based on programmable logic array (PLA) architecture and programmable interconnect lines to route and transmit signals between the function blocks. FPGAs include configurable logic blocks (CLBs) arranged in rows and columns, input output blocks surrounding the CLBs, and programmable interconnect lines that route and transmit signals between the CLBs. Each CLB includes look-up tables and other configurable circuitry that are programmable to implement logic functions. The function blocks of CPLDs, CLBs of FPGAs, and interconnect lines are configured by data stored in a configuration memory of the respective devices.
Designs implemented in programmable logic have become complex. Due to the time and investment required for design and debugging, it is desirable to protect the design from unauthorized copying. Efforts have been made to encrypt designs and provide the encrypted designs to the target devices. Several encryption algorithms, for example, the standard Data Encryption Standard (DES) and the more secure Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) algorithms, are known for encrypting blocks of data. Additionally, a one-time encryption pad may be used as a cipher for encrypting blocks of data by XORing blocks of data with blocks of the one-time pad (OTP). These approaches require provision of a key, corresponding to the particular encryption algorithm, and the key must be protected from unauthorized discovery.
A decryption key can be stored in nonvolatile memory of a programmable integrated circuit. An encrypted bitstream can then be loaded into the IC and decrypted using the key within the programmable logic. This prevents an attacker from reading the bitstream as it is being loaded into the programmable logic IC. However, this structure must also protect from modes of attack in which the attacker attempts to obtain the decryption key stored in the programmable IC. If the attacker obtains the decryption key, the attacker can decrypt an intercepted bitstream to reveal the unencrypted design.
One method through which an attacker may attempt to discover the decryption key is known as power analysis. In a power analysis attack, the amount of current, and thus the amount of power, used by a device is monitored while the device is decrypting the bitstream. During normal operation, the amount of power used by a device varies depending on the logic gates activated at a given time. By monitoring variations in the power consumption while the device is decrypting a configuration bitstream, the attacker can identify decryption operations performed and determine the decryption key. In another type of attack, an attacker attempts to guess a key, password or authentication code using many trial-and-error attempts. The attacker may attempt to determine the key value or force the device to accept tampered data as if it were legitimate.
One or more embodiments of the present invention may address one or more of the above issues.